


what the cat dragged in

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jewish Character, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has a certain way of dropping off his kills for Mossad. One that leaves him with a nickname and a smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the cat dragged in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cygnaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/gifts).



> Dedicated to #xmentales chat where we started discussing what some of the younger recruits would think of Erik's backstory. This is the cracky version. A serious one will follow at some point.
> 
> Betaed by **firstlightofeos**.

It starts out simply enough. His first assignment is to kill one of the Nazis who had escaped Germany before the war ended. The man had not gone far, ending up in Greece, where he has been trying to lie low.

The man is anything but discreet when Erik walks into a small bar and sees him with a pint in one hand and his other arm around a buxom woman. Erik easily moves her off the officer with a flick of his hand, dragging her away by means of her jewelry.

At least the bar is full of drunks, so no one really notices what Erik has done. From there, it is easy to get the officer out into the dank alley.

Three quick shots later, the man is dead. Erik’s instructions are to bring the body back to Israel, though that seems like a more difficult task now that the body is dead weight in his luggage. It is a minor inconvenience, though, when he considers that one less man who perpetrated evil walks the planet.

-

He drops off the body in a duffel bag at the front door of Mossad’s offices.

There is another kill order waiting for him in an envelope at his apartment later that same day.

-

The latest mission has him in Argentina. He has orders for two men this time, a matched set. They sit in another bar, this one empty save for them and the barkeeper. The pair share some boring story about being a pig farmer and a tailor before Erik kills them both.

As an added bonus, he kills the barkeeper. He hates leaving witnesses.

-

Three duffel bags drop onto that same doorstep; Erik smiles as he walks away.

-

New orders arrive, of course, with the added note that his drop-offs have led some in the office to start calling him _yafeh_ , which only makes him smile wider, showing more teeth.

Some have compared him to a shark, but Erik prefers the Cheshire Cat.

-

The orders continue; Erik ceremoniously drops off each of his marks with a new flare for the dramatic.

For one, he leaves the knife still stuck in his gut. Another has four clean bullet wounds to the head. A third still has a fragment of rope tied tightly around his neck.

Each is accompanied by a small slip of paper with a sketch of a cat: his call sign.

-

After his thirtieth kill, there is no envelope in his apartment. Four days later, he still has yet to receive one.

Erik takes this as an indication he should use some of the information he has gathered from these kills, and goes to Miami.

He has one major kill to make, with or without orders.


End file.
